Eternity
by Slanie90
Summary: UA, OOC, 5ième année, fem!Harry qui est pas vraiment la personne qu'on imagine… James n'est pas le vrai père d'Harry…
1. Chapter 1

_$fourchelang$_

_¤télépathie¤_

_**Introduction :**_

~Décembre 1994~

On était le soir de Noël, Harry se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard.

Il était le seul élève restant à l'école pendant les vacances, tous les autres étaient rentraient passer les fêtes chez eux, Ron et Hermione compris.

Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait absolument pas attention à où il marchait…sinon, il aurait vu qu'il était sur le lac -gelé, et que la glace commençait à se fissurer…

Le Griffondor arriva à un endroit où la couche de glace était très fine…celle-ci se brisa sous le poids du Survivant qui, surpris, coula à pic.

Alors qu'il était entrain de se noyer, une jeune fille -d'environ son âge, aux longs cheveux argentés, aux yeux noirs, à la peau légèrement bleuté avec des écaille bleue/vertes aux poignets, aux coudes, aux chevilles, aux genoux, sur le ventre, autour du nombril, et le dos avec des bracelets dorés aux poignets et aux chevilles, deux anneaux dorés, dont l'un fait un triangle au centre, ceignaient son front et elle portait un haut bandeau blanc avec une longue jupe de même couleur-, passait par là.

Celle-ci, voyant ce beau jeune homme brun se noyer, fit la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver à ce moment : elle se coupa le poignet et fit boire de son sang au bel inconnu. Quand il en eut bût assez, elle retira son poignet, le soigna -il avait heurté des rochers lors de sa chute, et attendit que le corps du jeune brun finisse sa transformation. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, la jeune sirène eut le souffle coupé : normalement son sang aurait seulement dût transformer le jeune homme en siren et, là, il avait complètement changé ! La seule chose qui restait du brun était ses incroyables yeux vert émeraude !


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Deux yeux verts émeraudes papillonnèrent. Leur propriétaire se redressa, lentement, en position assise, une main sur la tête, celle-ci le faisant atrocement souffrir. Puis une main tenant un gobelet remplit d'une potion surgit dans son champ de vision. Sans trop se poser de question, il prit ledit gobelet et but son contenu. Aussitôt son mal de tête disparu et il releva la tête pour voir qui lui avait apporté le breuvage. Il s'agissait d'une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés, aux yeux noirs, à la peau légèrement bleuté avec des écaille bleue/vertes aux poignets, aux coudes, aux chevilles, aux genoux, sur le ventre, autour du nombril, et le dos avec des bracelets dorés aux poignets et aux chevilles, deux anneaux dorés, dont l'un fait un triangle au centre, ceignaient son front et elle portait un haut bandeau blanc avec une longue jupe de même couleur. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui…

« Euh…Bonjour », fit-il par certain de ce qu'il fallait dire à une sirène et du comment il avait atterrit là…

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était un craquement, puis il était tombé dans ce qu'il semblait être de l'eau, bien que glaciale, il se rappelait avoir eut quelque chose au goût métallique dans la bouche et, la dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant de s'évanouir, était une forme humaine.

Puis il réalisa que la voix qui avait parlé n'était pas la sienne…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. La jeune sirène eut l'air amusée et elle fit apparaitre un miroir qu'elle lui donna. Ainsi, il pût admirer une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un blond très clair et aux yeux émeraude. Pris d'un doute il releva sa mèche mais non, elle était toujours présente, sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

Il, ou plutôt _elle_, eut une moue agacée : quitte à changer d'apparence, elle aurait bien aimée que cette foutue cicatrice disparaisse !

« Ça va, demanda la jeune sirène

-Heu…oui. Je crois… »

L'argentée eut un léger rire amusé.

« Je m'appelle Caelia ! Je suis la princesse du peuple des sirens et sirènes. C'est moi qui t'es sauvée lorsque tu es tombée dans le lac.

-Ah ? Merci.

-Mais de rien !

-Mais…comment je…?

-Suis devenu une fille ? Eh bien, pour t'éviter la noyade, je t'ai donné de mon sang afin que tu deviennes un siren. Seulement, à la fin de la transformation tu étais devenue, en plus d'une sirène, une fille…

-Je vois. Et pourquoi je suis blonde ? Mon père était brun et ma mère rousse !

-Eh bien…je propose qu'on fasse une potion de génétique…pour avoir confirmation : peut-être qu'un de tes parents -ou les deux, n'était pas ton véritable parent et que, donc tu aurais hérité de la couleur de cheveux de ton vrai parent… »

La blonde grogna puis soupira.

« Comme tu veux, par contre, je préfère te prévenir : je suis une quiche en potion !

-On va arranger cela ! »

L'argentée la prit par la main en l'entraîna avec elle. En passant devant un miroir en pied, la blonde constata qu'elle était vêtue à l'identique de sa sauveuse et que ses écailles étaient aussi vertes que ses yeux !

La jeune princesse la mena jusqu'à une pièce vide. Sauf que, soudainement, un laboratoire de potion apparut !

« Cette pièce est comme votre Salle sur Demande de Poudlard, expliqua Caelia, et il y a une bulle temporelle ! On peut y rester autant de temps qu'on veut, dehors il ne se sera passé qu'une seconde ! »

La blonde hocha la tête signe qu'elle avait compris.

« Tu verras ! Si tu arrives à faire cette potion, tu arriveras à faire les autres sans trop de problème !

-Ok.

-Bien, alors : au boulot ! »

La blonde dût s'y reprendre une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de réussir sa potion mais elle était fière d'elle puisque elle l'avait réussit en la faisant seule, Caelia ne lui donnant que des conseils et la regardant faire, comme un professeur.

« Bien, fit la jeune sirène satisfaite de son "élève", maintenant tu vas mettre une goutte de ton sang dans la potion ensuite tu la renverseras sur ce parchemin et ton arbre généalogique apparaitra ! »

La blonde hocha la tête et suivit les instructions de son "professeur". Quand son arbre généalogique fut complet, elle pâlit soudainement.

Curieuse, Caelia regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la Griffondore : tous les noms étaient noirs, sauf le sien, vert : Cassandre Lily Lyrae Black-Malfoy…

Caelia fronça les sourcils, étonnée, et regarda le nom de la mère de la jeune blonde : Lily Megan Shaula Black, fille d'Altair et d'Ashleigh Black. Altair, frère d'Orion et Izar Black. Le premier étant le père de Sirius et le second celui d'Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix…

« Caelia, demanda Cassandre d'une voix étrangement calme, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de voir le visage des personnes inscrites sur la liste ?

-Oui, il suffit de pointer le nom de ta baguette et de prononcer la formule _**vultus parens revelatur**_…

-Merci. »

La blonde pointa sa baguette sur le nom de sa mère et prononça la formule. Apparue alors celle que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de Lily Evans…

« Wah ! Tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! Elle était magnifique, fit Caelia impressionnée

-Oui, mais le problème est que pour le monde sorcier ma mère est née-moldue et non pas une sorcière de sang pure !

-Ah…

-Elle l'a sut seulement lors de sa sixième année. Ils avaient dût faire une potion de génétique et celle-ci lui avait révélée sa véritable identité », fit une voix douce.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux améthystes. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que les deux jeunes sirènes et ses écailles étaient de couleur lavande.

« Maman, s'exclama Caelia surprise

-Vous avez connu ma mère ?

-En effet. Elle a fait exactement comme toi : elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, perdue dans ses pensée et assez énervée, et elle est tombée dans le lac en s'assommant, au passage, sur une pierre.

Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, elle était à moitié morte et, comme je n'avais pas la temps de la ramener à la surface et que je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, je lui ai donné de mon sang pour la sauver ainsi elle est devenue une sirène.

On a eut une longue discussion et elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait découvert. Après recherches, nous avons découvert que ses parents s'étaient volatilisés peu de temps avant sa naissance et que la famille Black les avait longtemps cherché…

Après réflexion, elle choisit de ne le raconter qu'à ses deux meilleurs amis, James Potter et Severus Snape, ainsi qu'à son cousin, Sirius Black.

-Sirius ne me l'a jamais dit, murmura Cassandre

-Sûrement à cause de Dumbledore.

-Vous croyez ?

-Apprend, jeune demoiselle, que les apparences sont trompeuses ! Et cette règle s'applique tout particulièrement aux Serpentards. »

La blonde hocha la tête, songeuse.

« Je pense que tu devrais poser des question à ce Severus Snape, il pourra sans doute te renseigner plus que moi. Ou à ton père…

-Oui, peut-être…

-Bien ! Sinon, tu restes manger avec nous ?

-Oh ! Je ne voudrai pas déranger !

-Mais pas du tout ! J'aimais beaucoup Lily, j'aimerai bien connaître sa fille ! Oh ! Et tutoies moi ! Et tu peux m'appeler Irelia !

-Bien, Irelia.

-Parfait ! Allons-y alors ! »

Cassandre mangea donc avec la famille royale et se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Caelia tout comme elle apprécia beaucoup ses parents ainsi que sa sœur aînée, Lorianna, et son jeune frère, Jolan.

La jeune Griffondore fût même invitée à rester à dormir, ce qu'elle accepta, épuisée par les émotions de cette journée…

Elle ne repartie que dans le milieu de la matinée, bien décidée à parler à son cher professeur de potion…


End file.
